


Good Morning

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Stiles is not a morning person. Peter's not quite willing to accept that.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Ficlet fill for _lostwithoutmyanchor_ who wanted _Peter &Stiles and "good morning"_

Stiles is not a morning person. That fact is abundantly clear from the first time he stays over at Peter’s apartment and is an uncommunicative lump of uselessness for at least the first hour of the day. Peter appreciates thoughtful conversation, or at least what passes for it from Stiles, so he’s going to have to buy some of that human drug they call caffeine if he has any hope of salvaging his mornings.

He buys an expensive machine, top of the line, all chrome and buttons and those little pods. He brews a cup for Stiles as he hears him moving around in the bedroom, handing it to him as he emerges into the kitchen.

“Good morning.”

Stiles grunts a response, accepting the offered cup and taking a sip. “Ugh. What the fuck is this?”

“It’s coffee,” Peter says, feeling lost.

“It’s gross,” Stiles says, putting it down and wandering off again.

Peter picks it up, giving a sniff. It smells awful, but Stiles likes this stuff, Peter has seen him drink. Clearly this was the wrong pod. Peter orders a selection pack of different flavours. One of them has to be right.

Each time Stiles stays over, Peter tries a different little pod in his machine and offers it out to him in silent hopes, but Stiles hates them all. Every single one of them. Peter gets rid of the machine and decides to try something else.

Stiles comes over with Lydia one day to borrow some books, both of them with takeout cups of coffee in their hands. When Stiles places his empty cup on Peter’s coffee table, Peter picks it up and takes it through to the kitchen in a show of tidying up after him. He takes the lid off the container and inhales the inside of it, closing his eyes as he sniffs, trying to pick out the different scents. There’s coffee and something creamy and sweetness that’s not just sugar. He’s concentrating on the subtleties when he hears someone clearing their throat. He opens his eyes to see Lydia staring at him with amusement, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I can give you his order if you like.”

“Fine,” Peter huffs, passing her a pad to write it down on.

The next time Stiles stays over, Peter gets out of bed early, going down to the local coffeeshop and ordering Stiles’ drink, just the way Lydia said he liked it. When Stiles comes through to the kitchen, Peter passes it over to him, feeling proud and clever and sneaky; all of his favourite things.

“Good morning.”

Stiles grunts, takes the coffee, sips at it and then crinkles his nose. “It’s a bit sickly for this time of day,” he says, putting it down and going through to undoubtedly throw himself on Peter’s couch for the next hour, watching cartoons that hurt Peter’s head.

Peter gives up on the coffee, and any hope of having an enjoyable morning. Stiles’ natural circadian rhythm does not match up with his. There’s plenty of hours they can enjoy together though. Peter focuses on those. They’re more than worth it.

One day, when they’re over at the Sheriff’s house for dinner, Peter watches Stiles pour himself a cup from a dilapidated old coffeepot, put in one teaspoon of sugar and just a dash of milk. Peter tells himself not to be fooled. This is after dinner coffee. Apparently there are different types. Peter doubts there was more than one kind in the Stilinski household while Stiles was growing up though. It’s the best lead he’s had in a long time.

When the Stilinski men are settled in front of the TV that evening, Peter sneaks back into the kitchen under the guise of getting a glass of water and starts looking through cupboards, needing to know what brand Stiles was raised on. That kind of thing matters. When he hears someone clearing their throat behind him, he sags. He’s really losing his touch.

He turns to face an expectant Sheriff. “I was just wondering what coffee you used.”

The Sheriff silently walks over to a cupboard he hasn’t yet gotten to, taking out a generic brand of cheap looking coffee. No wonder Stiles has no class. Peter nods, makes a mental note, and goes shopping the next day. He buys a traditional coffeepot and the brand of grounds that the Stilinskis favour, even though he wants to turn his nose up at them. It’s important, the things that we grow up with. If this is the key to Stiles, Peter things it might just be his new favourite thing in the world.

He switches on the coffeepot for the first time a couple of days later, Stiles still fast asleep in his bed. He watches it brew, feeling a sense of anticipation with each drip. When he hears Stiles getting out of bed he pours a cup, one teaspoon of sugar, just a dash of milk, handing it to Stiles as he enters the room.

“Good morning.”

Stiles takes a sip, savouring it with a happy sigh. “Good morning,” he responds.

Peter smiles. They’re the sweetest, most rewarding words in the world.


End file.
